Mother Nature
by brooklynn.meyer.9
Summary: A year has passed since Pitch was defeated and nothing has changed for Jack, until he meets Raina Evarwood, a teenager who still believes in the Guardians and doesn't remember anything about her past. Then Pitch escapes his prison and has suddenly taken an interest in the teenage girl. Could she be Mother Nature who went missing so many years ago?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Raina

No body's point of view

Its near the end of fall and city shops are preparing for christmas time. Children race to the park to do what they usually do at this time of year. Normally the children would be playing in the park, but instead they meet by the statue of a civil war veteran and sit and wait to do the thing that they always do when it gets close to any holiday, listen to stories. Now who is the person that tells the children stories, well that would be Raina Evarwood, an orphan teen who still believes in the Guardians. Normally teenagers would stop believing in such nonsense, but not Raina, which is one of the reasons why the children love her.

Raina was different than most orphans, despite the fact of her belief in the Guardians existence. She didn't live in the orphanage like most orphans, but instead lived in a place where only she could find. She only came to the park when the children came and was always waiting for them by the statue. No one knew who she was, or the fact that she is an orphan. She was a tomboy, if you really knew her. She always wore jeans and in a different hoodie during each season, due to it being fall, her hoodie was red. She always kept her hair in a pony tail, that too changed during the seasons. Her eyes also changed each season. With all these changes, there was one season that her hair, clothes, or eyes changed, it was winter. Not that she hated winter, in fact she loved winter just as much as any other season.

Was she a guardian, nobody knows, not even her. If she was a guardian then what power did she have, well that's later in the story. Once the children were all seated, they all wondered what story she was going to tell.

"Tell us the story about Santa!" A little brunette girl says excitedly.

"I love Santa, but we listen to the same story every time." A little red headed boy replies.

"Guys guys, calm down, I'm not going to be telling a story about Santa this time." Raina says to the children leaving some of them shocked.

"Well what story are you going to tell us Raina?" A blond headed boy asks.

"Today I will tell the story about a boy named Jack Frost." Raina answers bringing some excitement to the children, for they knew about Jack Frost, but not his story and when Raina tells new stories like this, they always get excited.

Jack Frost's point of view

It's been a year since Pitch was defeated and I becoming a Guardian. I guess you can say that I haven't changed much since then, except for the fact that I can be seen by children. I have taken my Guardian duties seriously, most of the time, and have taken a little bit of an advantage at being around children. What can I say, I like children, just as much as I like watching snowball fights. I have been trying to not bring any blizzard's, for North's and sake, and have been occupying myself whenever Easter comes around, most of the time.

So what am I doing right now? Well I'm doing what I always do, looking for children to play with. I started looking for my friend Jamie, but couldn't find him. So I decided to go look for children elsewhere.

I was flying around minding my own business, until I heard it, a voice saying my name. As usual I became curious and decided to go look for the person who said my name. The voice led me to a park and I found it funny that all the children were sitting by a statue. I couldn't see who they were looking at and so I decided to get closer, without being seen of course. Once I was close enough, I saw that it was a girl, a teenage girl no doubt, who apparently was telling the children stories about me. I didn't really think that the girl really knew anything about me, but I decided to listen.

Raina's point of View

"Once long ago there lived a boy named Jack. Jack grew up with a sister and his mom. Although he was an ordinary boy at the time, he wouldn't always be. Jack, like other boys at the teenage stage, liked to tease and trick his sister, but he loved her dearly. One day, Jack and his sister went ice skating, but then the ice started to crack and his sister was on the thinest part of the ice. His sister was scared and he knew that the only way to save her was to use the staff, that he walks with everyday, to pull her from that spot of ice. Once he did so, he fell into the ice and the last thing he heard was his sister screaming his name. The man on the moon noticed Jack and saw something special inside him and so the man on the moon turned him into


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 Raina Part 2

... Jack Frost. Now Jack Frost was named so, because of his new ability to control winter and he used his staff to allow him the ability to fly. He used his ability for fun and when he was finished, he decided to fly. He flew until he got to the village he was born in, but the problem was, no one could see him and he couldn't remember anything before he was awakened. He spent years trying to get people to see him, but he failed, until one special day that changed his life forever." Raina tells the story and finishes like she was finishing a book.

"What was the special day?" A blonde girl asks.

"Ah ah ah, that is saved for later, now you should all go home, your parents will be worried about you." Raina answers and the children complained, but when they walked away, they all were talking about the story the just heard.

Raina too got up and she walked away to the place that only she knows exists.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I watched her get up and leave and I was awestruck on how she knew my story. I wanted to find out how she knew and so I followed her. I kept to the shadows, just in case she was able to see me and I followed her, until we came across an old wooden fence. She pulled one of the fencing up and snuck through the opening and I followed her. What I found was shocking and it left me speechless.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Hidden World

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

What was behind that fence looked to me like another world. The grass was greener than I had ever seen before, there was butterflies of all kinds, some I haven't seen in 300 years, and the place looked to be in the middle of all the seasons, except for winter. Then I noticed a giant tree with a door and windows that looked to be a giant oak tree on a small bit of land that was surrounded by a pond that had stepping stones to help you get across. On the small bit of land was a wooden table that you would see in the parks and a swing hanging from one of the branches. I was in awe with this place and I didn't even notice someone coming up behind me.

"Excuse me may I help you?" A voice asks and I yelled, literally, and turned around to find Raina.

**Raina's Point of View**

I knew who the person was, but that didn't stop me from asking him what he was doing here. I was just as shocked as he was, but it was because he found my secret hiding place.

"Well are you going to leave your mouth open or tell me why did you follow me and what do you want?" I ask becoming amused at seeing his reaction.

"Sorry, my name is Jack." Jack Frost managed to say before he became even more shocked.

"I know who you are Jack Frost." I reply which made his jaw drop.

"How do you know who I am?" he asks still in shock.

"I just know things, now will you tell me why you followed me?" I ask.

"If you know things then maybe you can tell me why I followed you." He answers with a smirk.

"Let me guess, you heard me telling the kids about your story and wanted to know how I knew that and you decided to follow me." I answer returning the smirk.

"That summons it up, how did you know about my past?" He asks, this guy certainly asks a lot of questions.

"Like I said before, I just know things, now that I answered your questions can you please leave so that I can go and get some sleep." I reply and started to walk away.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I watched her walk away and was about to leave when I saw her pick something up. It turned out to be a staff. I've never seen a staff like this one before and I wanted to get a closer look and so what I did was I followed her.

"Wait stop, where did you get that?" I ask and point to the staff.

"What this, I've always had it ever since I could remember." Raina replies holding out the staff so I could get a better look.

The staff was a golden color that looked like golden vines going around it and leaves and flowers going down the vines. The top looked like the bottom of a tree where the roots begin to go down into the ground, except there was no roots. It also looked like the top was missing something, but I couldn't quite place my finger on what it could be.

"It looks like it's missing something I know, but I'm just as clueless as you are." Raina says answering my thoughts.

"How come?" I ask.

"I don't know, I've had it always with me and I know that it's missing something, but I can't remember what, actually I don't remember anything about my past since I woke up in a chasm and felt like that I just got out of a fight, I also felt drained but I don't remember anything." She answers looking embarrassed that she couldn't tell me anything about her past.

"Maybe I could help you." I say, which made her look up at me with a quizzical expression.

"I'm serious, I know what it's like to not remember anything from my past life and I got help, which I'm sure you already knew." I reply.

"Alright if you want to help you can, which I'm already thinking that this is a bad idea." She replies and I chuckle at that statement.

"Hey I have to go, I'll come back as soon as I find anything." I reply and prepare myself to leave.

"Until we meet again Jack." She says and heads back to her tree house.

I fly away and fly to the place where I'm sure I can get some answers, the north pole.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Book of Staffs

**Santa's Point of View**

"Too springy make it red." I say looking at Alias's work, which made him shout out in annoyance.

It's only a few weeks until Christmas and everyone is working very hard. Ever since the defeat of Pitch last year, things have been going better. The children have not lost faith in me or the other Guardians, especially in Jack.

After taking a closer look at the toys that everyone has been making, I decided to head to the library. My library is the second largest in the world, the first largest library was someone I haven't heard in a very long time. I sat in one of the chairs and thought I was alone, until I felt a bunch of books being tossed my way.

"Whoa, can't I ever get a moments of peace?" I shout out and look up to find Jack.

"Whoops sorry." Jack says and stops what he was doing.

"Jack what are you doing here?" I ask the younger Guardian.

"I was looking for a book." He answers.

"Yes I could see that, may I ask why?" I ask picking up a book from off the floor to put it back on its shelf.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He answers.

"Ah come on Jack tell me." I reply taking a seat.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I decided to tell him everything, I mean if I was to get some answers, I might as well tell someone what I have found. I told him about Raina telling the children about my story, and how I found her secret place, her staff, and how she doesn't have a clue about her past. When I finished I look at Santa and saw that his face was filled with interest and shock.

"It cannot be." Santa says and gets up and starts going through his books.

"What?" I ask curious on what he was talking about.

Santa ignores me and continues to look through the book shelf, until he found the book he was looking for. He flips through the pages and I watch him with more curiosity, until he came to the page he was looking for.

"The staff did it look like this?" He asks pointing at a picture of a staff that looked just like Raina's, except there was a snowflake at the top.

"Yeah, Santa who's staff is that?" I ask thinking that Raina wasn't telling the truth and that she had stolen it.

"That belonged to the very first Guardian." He answers, rubbing his eyes.

"Who was the first Guardian?" I ask curious to the history of the Guardians.

"The first Guardian Jack was Mother Nature." He answers.

"I thought that she was just a myth." I say to find out that Mother Nature is real and then realized just how stupid I just sounded.

"No Jack, she was very real, until she went missing." He replies.

"What happened to her?" I ask wondering if this story might relate to Raina's story.

"It was during the Dark Ages when Pitch was still believed in, he ruled the darkness and spread fear amongst everyone, but there was one who fought him and she was known as Mother Nature. It was the eve of when me, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were chosen as Guardians and we fought Pitch until he was unable to be seen, but it was too late, for Mother Nature fought Pitch before we could and Pitch defeated her, no one has seen her or the staff since then." North tells the story and I felt a bit of sad at hearing what had happened.

"But if this Raina has the staff, then maybe just maybe she is Mother Nature, I would like you to convince Raina to come to the North Pole so I can have her do some tests to see if she is Mother Nature." Santa says looking at me with hopeful eyes that made me consider his suggestion.

"Alright I'll try to convince her, but she's stubborn and so I'm not sure if she will agree to this." I reply preparing myself to leave.

"Wait Jack, take this and show it to her, it might convince her to come with you." Santa replies throwing the book and I caught it and read that it was the book of staff's.

"Thanks." I say and fly back to where I know where Raina would be.

**OK chapter 3, I'm sure your wondering who Alias is, well he's one of the Santa's Yetis and I'm not sure if he's the one in the movie who gets frustrated every time someone tells him to paint something a different color. Anyways that whole story of Mother Nature my idea and I'm sure you guys are thinking that the story is a little fishy, well I'll get to that soon enough. Now what sort of tests your probably wondering Santa will have Raina perform, well I'm deciding on how I'm going to do that, so if you guys want to give me some ideas on how I should do it, please let me know. Ok thanks for reading and enjoy chapter 3.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Decisions

**Raina's Point of View**

"You think I'm what?" I asked after hearing Jack telling me what happened when he was in the North Pole.

"I told you not to freak out!" Jack says even though I promised I wouldn't freak out.

"I was thinking that you would find something like I went sky diving or something, but this, this is just crazy!" I reply, not keeping calm.

"Come on it's the most logical reason why you would have that staff and that is Mother Nature's staff!" Jack says pointing at the staff.

"Oh yeah, prove it." I say crossing my arms, I know that I am being stubborn, but when someone comes to you and says "Oh Raina I think that your an ancient Guardian that disappeared sometime during the Dark Ages", you tend to freak out and disbelieve, even if it might be the most logical reason you have a staff that was with you after you wake up.

"Here." He says handing me a book that was about staff's.

I looked through the book, glancing at the different staff's, some were used for good purposes while others, not so much. When I got to the page Jack wanted me to see, I was in total shock. The picture of the staff looked exactly like mine in every detail, except for the snow flake on top. I looked at the picture then to my staff and then back at the picture again.

"This is not possible." I say staring at the picture.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but you could be Mother Nature, you just have to believe." Jack says and I glance at him.

"Look, I'm thankful for you to go through this trouble to find out any information and that you think that I'm this ancient Guardian, but I think you found the wrong person, besides I can't do any magic." I say handing the book back to him and feeling like I had enough of this weird day.

"Have you ever tried?" He asks, boy this guy can't take a hint.

"No." I answer.

"Well then you should come to the North Pole and do the test's Santa has prepared for you so you can see if you are Mother Nature or not." he replies and looking at his eyes that had so much hope in them, I had to give in.

"Fine." I say and he holds out his hand for me to take, which was a mistake, because he started flying with me, screaming, all the way to the North Pole.

**Author's Note**: Ok chapter fours finished, sorry it took me so long. Anyways I haven't figured out what I'm going to do for Santa's tests so if you guys could give me some ideas that will be most helpful.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Test

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

The next time I go flying with Raina, I hope she won't be screaming like she has been during the flight to the North Pole. Once we landed, she stood on the ground frozen. I waved my hand in front of her eyes a couple of times until she finally blinked.

"You could have warned me you know!" She scowled at me.

"Well that would take the fun away." I say with a grin.

"Ah Jack your here." A voice says and I turn to find Santa and my other fellow Guardians standing in the doorway.

"Bunny." I say, even though we have come to an understanding, we say only a few words to each other a lot.

"Jack." Bunny replies looking at his boomerang.

"So you must be Raina, I hope you've been brushing your teeth!" Tooth says as she flies towards Raina and begins looking at her teeth.

"Ooo they are shiny!" Tooth says admiringly at Raina's teeth, which I noticed made her uncomfortable and I couldn't help grinning, which I was received with a glare by Raina.

"Tooth let the girl be." North says and realizing what she was doing, Tooth gets away from Raina.

Raina looked at the big four and she looked a bit shocked on the fact that she was actually seeing them in person, which she didn't do that to me unfortunately. Santa looked at her with a warm smile, Tooth looked like she wanted to look at Raina's teeth again, bunny still looked at her for a moment and then back at his boomerang looking like he wanted to sharpen it, and then there was Sandman who looked like he wanted to say something to her, but unfortunately couldn't.

"I can't believe that I'm actually am meeting all of you in person." Raina says a bit dazed.

"Haha well I don't think you should actually be so surprised, after all you have been keeping the children believing in us, which we thank you for it." North replies and Raina gives him a smile and mouths the words 'Your Welcome'.

"So, Jack tells us that he believes that you are Mother Nature, if that's true, then we should have you perform some tests to see if you are her." North says and I notice Raina looking a bit uncomfortable about the subject.

"I don't know if I can, I mean I don't know any magic." Raina replies looking a bit upset.

"Well have you ever tried?" Santa asks.

"Well no." Raina answers.

"Well how do you not know if you don't try, come on I made the tests not that difficult." Santa replies trying to reassure her.

"Alright let's get the show on the road." Raina says and we follow her inside.

**Raina's Point of View**

I looked at Santa's workshop, which was busy, and found it amazing on how everything was run. The yetis worked on the toys, while the elves were trying to help the best they could. I saw an elf plugging in christmas lights, which were around him, and it started to make him spin around and I found myself laughing at that. I admired Santa's workshop and I began to enjoy myself, an elf came up to me and offer me a cookie and I took it while smiling at him. Then Santa led me to a room where it was more quiet. In the center of the room stood a globe that was glowing and I found myself grinning.

"What so funny?" Jack asks as he saw my reaction.

"I was right about Santa having a globe to know which child needed presents and those who didn't." I answer and he laughed at my comment.

"What?" I ask.

"You sure do know everything." He answers grinning and I grin back.

We came to one side of the room where four tables were set up, each having something representing a season. The table that represented spring had seeds, dirt, and water. The table had seeds of plants that grow in the summer, dirt, water, and some insects and somehow there was a ball of light floating in a jar. The fall table had seeds of plants that grew in the fall, dirt, water, and leaves that looked ready to change to a different color. Then there was the the table that represented winter, which just held snow. For some reason I had a nagging feeling that I was forgetting something, when I came close to the winter table, but unfortunately I couldn't figure out why.

"What are you trying to see if I can grow a garden, because if that's what your implying I think we should take these where there is more room to grow the plants." I say to Santa and was returned with a laugh.

"No, we just want to see if you can control any of the different seasons, after all Mother Nature controls all four and is known to have a bond with the creatures of the world." North replies as we walked over to the spring table.

"So what am I supposed to?" I ask looking at the tables.

"Well during the spring, it's a time for new life and so your supposed to see if you can grow plants by using your magic without having to wait for weeks for them to grow." Santa replies.

"I guess I should get started." I say and the others gave me some space to get to work.

At the spring table, I began planting the seeds in the dirt and added water, I then began subconsciously hovering my hands over the dirt and I began imagining the plant to grow. Then the most amazing thing happened, the plant began to grow until it grew into a rose. I gasped and looked at the others and found Jack nodding his head to tell me to go on. I then went to the summer table and did the same like how I did at the spring table, except nothing grew and then I remembered the ball of light in the jar. I went over to it, removed the lid and the ball of light began floating upwards until I caught it and surprisingly it stayed in my hands. I walked slowly to the dirt and hovered the light over the plant, the light began to glow stronger and the plant grew into a sunflower and then the light disappeared and then I moved on to the insects which they seemed to want to cuddle with me. I walked over to the fall table and did the same like how I did with the other two tables, except that there was no ball of light. The plant grew into a ripe pumpkin and I then moved over to the leaves. I stared at it and pictured the leaves changing and they did, they changed into shades of red and yellow. Then I walked over to the winter table. I hovered my hands over the pile of snow, but nothing happened. I pictured the snow changing into a snowman and still nothing happened. I continued trying until I felt exhausted.

"Well that was unexpected." I heard Jack say.

"So is she Mother Nature or not?" Bunny asks.

"She certainly can control three of the seasons of nature, but I don't understand how she can't control winter." North replies and I felt a little overwhelmed from the experience, I then looked at Jack who appeared to look a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry that I'm not who you all were hoping I was." I say sadly, feeling everyone's disappointment.

"Don't be Raina, you certainly have shown to have characteristics of Mother Nature, but it appears that you aren't her since you can't control all the seasons." North says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"There must be a reason why she can't control winter." Tooth says stating the obvious.

"Yes, but what, she doesn't remember anything." Bunny replies looking a bit annoyed.

The Guardians began to have a conversation between them and feeling frustrated with everything, I decided to go take a walk and sit outside for a while.

**Ok guys another chapter, I hope you thought that the tests were interesting and your probably wondering, why can't she control winter, well like I said before, You will see why in the future. Anyways thanks for following, please review and Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Trust

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

"So is she Mother Nature or not?" Bunny asks a little loudly than needed, but that is how he usually talks when he gets tensed.

"She sure does have the ability of Mother Nature, but why can't she create snow?" Tooth says and Sandy creates a question mark over his head to show that he too was clueless.

"Everyone settle down, now I'm not sure why she doesn't have the ability of winter, but my belly's telling me that she's something special and we must help her and guide her." Santa says and Tooth and Sandy nod in agreement.

"Speaking of which, where is that girl?" Bunny asks noticing what we did not.

Raina was indeed gone and it for some reason made me nervous.

"Jack can you go find her and see if she's alright?" Santa asks.

"Sure." I answer and head off to find Raina.

I checked everywhere and was getting a little frustrated on where she could be until I looked out the window and saw her sitting outside. I decided to sneak up behind her and see if I can scare her, after all I am good at sneaking.

**Raina's Point of View**

I sat outside and looked out at the horizon, wishing that I was back at my hideout. I then started getting the feeling to immediately turn around and when I did I found Jack looking at me in surprise, I'm guessing he was trying to scare me.

"Scaring is rude you know." I say with a grin at his surprised reaction.

"Aren't you cold?" He asks, changing the subject, obviously since I ruined his fun.

"Surprisingly no." I say realizing that I wasn't cold.

"Why are you out here anyways?" He asks.

"You certainly ask a lot of questions." I point out and he just grins.

"Trust me, if you know me long enough you'll realize that I do ask a lot of questions, but you still haven't answered my question." He states and I just roll my eyes.

"When I feel like I'm not needed, I go off on my own to find a spot to think, if you know me long enough you'll realize I do that a lot" I say using some of his words, which made him grin more.

I turn back to look at the horizon and we were quiet for what seemed like forever until he spoke up.

"Don't worry, I'll still help you figure out who you are." He says which caught me off guard, I thought that once he was right that I did have powers he would leave me alone, but I guess not.

"I keep have this feeling that I do want to find out, but it would only bring more danger into my life, which I admit, I'm afraid to find out what sort of danger it is." I say and I look at him to see if he would laugh at me, but he didn't.

"I had that feeling too, don't worry whatever the danger is, me and my fellow Guardians will be there to protect you." He says, and then he broke out into a grin.

"Ha, I have a feeling that instead of protecting me, you'll be sitting on that staff of your's and just watch me fight whatever is attacking me." I say sarcastically, which made him grin even more.

"Ah it's as if she reads my mind." He says sarcastically with a wink.

"Oh your trouble aren't you?" I ask with a grin.

"Yes I am and I prefer to be that way." He says and I roll my eyes, but the grin never left mine or his face.

"Hey, I've found a place a while back that I'm sure you would enjoy." He replies.

"I'm a little nervous to find out what that place is." I say seriously.

"Oh come on trust me you'll love it." He says holding out his hand.

The last time I flew with him, wasn't a great experience and I was debating on whether I should go with him or stay here and not take a risk. Finally I decided, I took his hand and we went up in the air. This time it wasn't as terrifying as last time and I watched everything that was below me. I didn't know where we were going, but deep down inside, I was excited to find out.

**Author's Note: Ok sorry it's been a while, this past week has been really hectic! Alright now I'm sure your wondering why Raina can't control snow, but like I have said before, it will be in the near future. Now the mysterious place that Jack is taking her to is well mysterious, I will say no more than that. Anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and I hope I get reviews. If you have any questions, just ask! Anyways enjoy chapter 6! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ice Skating

**Raina's Point of View**

We flew far away from the North Pole to a woods where fall was still in the air. Then we came across a clearing where a lake was in the center. I had to admit that it was a pretty sight and being somewhere away from people made me feel calmer. Finally we landed and I just stared at how the moon shined on the lake making it look mysterious.

"Alright now the fun begins." Jack says walking over to the lake.

Once he was out on the center of the lake, he placed his staff in the water and the lake turned to ice.

"Do you know how to skate?" He asks.

"Of course I know how to skate." I answer and he flies over to me.

"Good, because I don't really think it's a good idea if I taught you." He says sarcastically and then freezes my shoes until they were made to look like skates.

"I have to admit that is pretty cool." I say while getting on the eyes.

"Is that a compliment that I hear?" He asks sarcastically.

"You better get used to it, that may be the last compliment I'll give you." I reply.

"Oh that hurts." He says but was smirking.

"Uh huh sure it does." I say returning the smirk.

We spent our hours skating around. It was the most fun I had in a while and I had fun being around someone who looks like my age, even if he really isn't. Then I decided to make it more interesting. When Jack wasn't looking, I got a handful of snow and made it into a snowball and hid it behind my back. I threw it at him and at the same time, he threw one at me. It hit him in the chest and it missed me.

"Ha missed!" I say.

"Oh really." He says and then throws another one at me, this time it hit me in the face and I fall on my butt.

"Hey uncalled for!" I shout.

When I got up, he was nowhere in sight.

"Jack where are you?" I ask looking around and was met with silence.

"Come on Jack this is not funny!" I say and still was met with silence.

I kept on turning and kept on glancing around. Then I caught a glimpse of a shadow in the darkest part of the woods. It looked like a shadow of a man and it also looked somehow familiar. I suddenly felt afraid and was staring at it for who knows how long and I didn't realize that someone was sneaking up behind me.

"Boo." Someone shouts behind me and I scream and turn around to face Jack.

"Hahaha you should have seen your face it was priceless." Jack laughed and I frowned and then look back to the spot where I saw the shadow.

I rubbed my arms, suddenly feeling cold and the fear didn't leave me. Jack either sensed this or just felt sorry about what he did, I'm going with the first idea.

"Raina I'm sorry for scaring you." He says to my surprise, I turn to look back at him to find out that he meant it and then just turned back.

"Hey you ok?" He asks looking at me with a worried expression.

"Yeah, it's just I thought I saw something, no matter, um I think we should go back." I reply ready to get out of here.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

It was funny scaring Raina at first until I noticed how nervous she was. I thought it was because what I did, but when she said that she thought she saw something, my guilt eased a little. I didn't want to go back, but looking at her, I realized that she really wanted to get out of here. I held out my hand and we flew back to the North Pole. She was silent the rest of the way and when we got there, she looked like she was going to pass out. North prepared a room for her to sleep in and once she was in the bed, she was out. I laid her staff against the wall next to her bed and left.

"So what had gotten her all shook en up?" Santa asks once I was outside her room.

"I don't know, I scared her and I thought that she was freaking out because of that, but then she kept on looking behind her like there was something out to get her." I answer and Santa just strokes his beard.

"Hmm well I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow, night Jack." Santa replies heading off to bed.

"Night." I reply and walked around not caring where I was going.

**Authors Note: Hmmmm seven chapters and so many follows, I love it! Ok now I'm sure your wondering if Jack to Raina to the lake where he first became who he is, the answer is no. If I was to do that, I want to make it really special for these two. Ice skating, of course Jack would do something that involves ice. Now for the shadow that Raina saw, who could it be? Well that will be revealed, but I'm sure you have your guess. The next chapter shall be interesting and you shall see why. Alright enough of my talking enjoy chapter 7!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Coincidence

**Raina's Point of View**

That night I kept on tossing and turning and my body was feeling like it was on fire. I was having a nightmare and it's the same nightmare that I've been having for as long as I could remember. As usual, I see myself at an edge of a chasm and someone coming towards me. However this person that I've been trying to get away from is always in a blur, but I can always hear him speaking to me.

"_Going somewhere?" _The person would ask.

"_Stay back!" _I would always shout.

"_Oh dear me look who's trying to be brave."_ The person would taunt me.

"_You won't win!"_ I would say back.

"_Oh that's where your wrong, I will win and I will get rid of these new so called heroes, but first, I will get rid of you." _The person said before picking me up by the throat and then he would say something but I couldn't hear it because by that time, I would be falling down the chasm.

I would then wake up feeling light headed and sweaty. I got up and picked up my staff and walked out. I came out at the same time the Guardians were having a quiet discussion and I silently started walking away, but was stopped when I heard someone calling my name.

"Ah Raina your finally awake, we were just talking about you." Santa says and I started walking towards them.

"Seems like you've been doing that a lot." I reply rubbing my eyes.

"Well we were talking about what happened last night, do you want to talk about it?" Santa asks and I shook my head.

"You know talking about what's troubling you helps." Tooth says.

"Look guys whatever I saw last night was nothing, it was probably just my imagination, there's no need to worry about me." I reply.

"On the contrary, after you went to sleep, we heard you shouting in your sleep, definitely kept me up all night." Bunny says tiredly and Sandman nods in agreement, although I didn't know what he was agreeing to, probably the part about me shouting in my sleep since he could probably sleep through anything.

"Look it was just a nightmare, no big deal, I mean it's more of an actual occurrence." I reply annoyed with this conversation.

"Well do you want to tell us about it?" This time it was Jack, with these older Guardians asking me the questions, I almost forgotten about Jack.

"Fine, it seems that no matter what answer I give you, you guys won't take no for an answer." I say sitting down on a couch and they came closer to hear about my nightmare.

I told them about my nightmare and the older looked at me with shocked expressions. The only person who looked like the dream doesn't have a meaning was Jack.

"What?" I ask the older Guardians and they all look at each other for a moment and then looked back at me.

"What you just described, the person coming after you sounds a lot like Pitch during the Dark Ages." Santa says slowly.

I looked at him with a confused expression and was about to ask him what he meant, but someone beat me to it.

"Wait what are you saying, are you saying that she was there during the Dark Ages?" Jack asks my question.

"We're not sure, but it does sound like it was when Pitch was fighting Mother Nature before we got there, after all the whole "I will get rid of these new heroes" sounds like he meant us when Manny chosen us as Guardians." Santa answers.

"That doesn't prove that I'm Mother Nature, does it?" I ask.

"Well let's see, you have a staff that looks like Mother Nature's staff, you control spring, summer, and fall, and you've been having nightmare's or I'm starting to think memories about something that happened a thousand years ago, that to me sounds like a coincidence." Bunny says a little bit in a rude manner.

"Bunny." Santa says in a warning tone.

"What? Why can't I say that all this is a coincidence?" Bunny asks annoyed.

"He's right, this does seem like a coincidence." Tooth agrees.

"Well we can't just jump to conclusions, we need to figure out why all this is a coincidence and figure out all the pieces of this puzzle, which we can and will, because I can feel it in my belly." Santa says and I was glad that what he said didn't make me feel more lightheaded.

"Well where are we going to find the answers?" Bunny asks and we all look at Santa for the answer, but it was Tooth who must have picked up what Santa was going to say.

"Oh no Santa you can't mean." Tooth began before I cut her off.

"What, what were you going to suggest?" I ask looking at Santa.

"I was going to suggest that we start I search at the home of Mother Nature." Santa answers.

"Santa that place has been abandoned for a thousand years and lets not forget that it was Pitch who destroyed the place." Bunny replies.

"I'll go." I say and everyone looks at me with a startled expression.

"If you think that we'll find answers to why all of this is nothing more than a coincidence, then I'll go to find out why." I reply, it looked like Jack was going to say something, but then decided to not.

"Well if that's what you want to do then, I guess we're off." Santa says and walks away into another room and we all followed.

**Author's Note: Ok now you guys are getting some ideas on what happened before the big four came into the picture. Yes Pitch is mentioned and will soon be in the picture. As for the whole Mother Nature home, I made that up since her home is the entire earth, but hey this is fantasy. Ok I was looking at some pictures or more like paintings of Mother Nature and in one I saw her holding a staff that was pretty similar to how I described her staff in this book, except at the top instead of a snowflake it was a glowing orb, but still that's cool. Alright thanks for the reviews and enjoy chapter 8.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Home of Mother Nature

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

After hearing Raina's nightmare and her wanting to go to the home of Mother Nature, I was a little worried for her. I know it was me who started off thinking that she was Mother Nature herself, but I'm confused about that now. I mean she does something that makes her look like she's Mother Nature one minute and then the next, she does something that would be completely unlike Mother Nature. So now we're going to get some answers on this whole confusion by going to a place that has been abandoned for a thousand years and is in ruins. Just Great.

**Raina's Point of View**

I know that I sounded like I didn't want anything to do with all this, but truth is, I do want to find out who I am and if I am Mother Nature, then I guess I'll have a big job to do. As for learning about who that person that keeps appearing in my dreams is, well hearing that it might have been Pitch Black, that does sound like it fits the description. So now we're following Santa into another room and then out comes the sleigh.

"Woah." I say looking at the big thing with amazement.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Santa says and we all got on, except for Bunny.

"Come on Bunny, you've ridden this thing before." Jack says with a smirk.

"I know, but I think I'll just use my own transport." Bunny replies.

"Uh uh, your getting in." Santa says picking Bunny up and putting him on the Sleigh.

"Alright everyone hold on tight, it's going to get bumpy." Santa says and we all held onto something.

We slid down into a ice tunnel, which was a pretty fun experience if I might add. Sandman raised his hands up in the air and I decided to do the same. Then we were up in the air and I saw Santa through a snow globe into the air and then we flew through a portal that the snow globe made. Next thing I knew, we were looking down, what appeared to be a castle, that was in ruins.

"Welcome to the home of Mother Nature." Santa says.

I could feel the dark force that destroyed this place that still lingers. Around the castle, trees were bent over, the ground was no more than dust and the air smelled like smoke. Once we landed, we all hopped off the sleigh and warily and cautiously made our way up the steps that led to the front door of the castle. Once inside, I saw the destruction, there was pillars and statues lying on the floor. There was pots and books on the floor as well. While everyone was looking around, I noticed a door that was open and went in. Once inside, I realized that the room was once a library, but now it too lay in ruins. Bending down, I picked up a charred book. Then, as if something was calling me, I look up and noticed a pattern on the floor. I moved some of the debris and saw what looked to be a painting of the moon. Moving some more debris, I got a clear picture of the moon shining on a girl.

"That's during the time when Manny choose Mother Nature as a Guardian." Santa says behind me.

"It feels as if there was a lot more to that during this." I say standing up and wiping the dust on my pants.

"Yes it does, but it's hard to know what happened during that time without Mother Nature." Santa replies.

"Do you think that I'm her?" I ask wanting to know someone else's opinion.

"It's hard to say, you do have the gift, but I think it's best we find out, so that way we don't get our hopes up." Santa answers.

"Good idea." I reply.

"So this is where the party is." A voice says behind us and we turn to find Jack and the others come in the room.

Shaking my head, I noticed something else. Walking over to the spot, I saw a small hole in the ground, wide enough for a staff, wait a minute. Looking at my staff, I placed it in the hole and a hologram of a globe came into view. I heard the gasps of my friends and was about to touch it, when I saw something coming toward us with incredible speed.

"Everybody duck!" I shout and we all fell to the floor.

Then the thing circled the globe and it disappeared. I quickly picked up my staff and then I could hear evil laughter. The dark thing started looking like a person and then the next thing I know, I was staring at Pitch Black.

**Author's Note: Hello guys, sorry it's been a while, my life has been hectic. I have been reading the reviews and I just wanted to clarify that when I said that Jack didn't take Raina to his lake, I saw the confusion there and I'm sorry for that, but what I meant about his lake was the lake where he first became Jack Frost. With that answered, I am finally able to say that Pitch is back. What will happen in the next chapter, well there is only one way to find out, so if you keep reading, you will find out. So thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and following and enjoy chapter 9!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Fear

**Raina's Point of View**

"Well well well, what do we have here, an impersonator of the great Mother Nature." Pitch says, sending fear inside me.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

"Raina!" I shout and fly and land in front of her and held my staff ready to attack.

I thought that Pitch would have been trapped for good, but I guess I was wrong. I could see the fear in Raina's eyes and I wanted to do everything I could to protect her.

**Raina's Point of View**

Just looking at Pitch made me think of the nightmare's, but this time I could see who the person was and Santa was right, it was Pitch. He must have saw the fear in my eyes, because he started to grin.

"Oh look at you, I could smell your fear a mile away, lets see how long has it been since we last saw each other, a thousand years, well you certainly haven't aged a day, but you have changed haven't you, what's this are you keeping up with the modern day, oh please Raina you could do so much better." Pitch says and Jack lunges at him, but Pitch just disappeared and then reappeared.

"Jack it's been a while hasn't it." Pitch says noticing Jack.

"Stay away from her." Jack says with a hateful gaze.

"Oh please like I would listen to you, oh and I see you brought the whole party haven't you, since when did you need protection?" Pitch says the last sentence while pointing at me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I managed to say.

"Oh how silly of me forgetting about your current situation, well let me help remind you of what you lost that day." Pitch says and the older Guardians came over to me and was doing the same thing as Jack.

"Oh please like I am able to harm her, at least not yet." Pitch says.

"What do you want Pitch?" Santa asks.

"Oh funny you should ask, I want to finish what I started first by getting rid of all of you and then finishing what I started with dear Raina here." Pitch answers.

"Well whatever your planning, won't work, without the fear of the children, your weak." Bunny replies.

"And that is where you are wrong Bunny, you see I'm strong because of this girl here, as long as she is afraid and doesn't believe in who she is well, I don't think it's that difficult to figure it out, and believe me, she was afraid before which was her downfall, now Raina would you like to know what happened that day?" Pitch replies and asks me, I was tempted on finding out, but someone held my hand and looking back I found it was Jack, who shook his head telling me no.

"Jack, I want you to take Raina and get out of here." I heard Santa whisper to Jack and Jack seemed to agree to that.

**Jack's Point of View**

When Santa told me to get Raina out, I knew he was right, just from experience of being around Pitch. Pitch was tempting Raina and the best option was to get her away from him as soon as possible. I also wanted to fight, but getting Raina out of here was probably the best thing, plus I knew that these guys could handle him.

"Oh Jack running away I see, it seems that's the only thing your good at." Pitch says and I ignored him as me and Raina ran out.

Then something crazy happens. The room was beginning to get dark and then there was Pitch's minions everywhere. We were surrounded and I knew that the only way we could get away is if we flew.

"Raina when I say now, I want you to take my hand." I say and I didn't know if she agreed, but I kept my focus on the Pitch's minions.

I waited for the right moment until I saw one of the minions were going to charge at us.

"Now!" I say and felt Raina's hand hold onto me tight as we flew in the air.

While the others were fighting, me and Raina flew away from the home of Mother Nature.

**Author's Note: Pitch has arriiiiiiiived thank you very much ladies and gentleman. Lol ok, I don't know how the next chapter is gonna go, but we'll see. I don't really have much to say except for thanks for reading, review and I'll get back with you guys soon.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Disbelief

**Jack's Point of View**

We flew away and I resisted the urge to go and help my fellow Guardians, but I had to get Raina to safety. Once we escaped the realm of Mother Nature, I started flying toward the North Pole, until I heard Raina.

"Jack Stop!" Raina shouts and I land in the middle of a forrest.

"What's wrong Raina, we were going to be at the North Pole in a few minutes." I say wanting to get to the North Pole before any of Pitch's minions finds us.

"I can't, I can't do this." She said facing away from me and when I turned her around, there was tears in her eyes.

"Raina I promise you nothing will harm you." I say trying to comfort her, but she just turned away from me again.

"He's right." She says and I felt really confused on what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I ask and when she turned back around I could really see the fear in her eyes.

"Pitch is right, I'm the reason why he was able to come back, because of my fear." She answers looking at the ground and I walked a little closer to her and put my hand on her chin and made her look up at me.

"It's Pitch who made you afraid, I'm sure once we figure out what happened to your ability to control winter & restore your memories, we can stop Pitch." I say.

"You really think I'm Mother Nature, don't you?" She asks.

"Yes, I do." I answer and then she backed away from me.

"Well I don't." She replies with a stern face.

"Raina-" I began but she cut me off.

"No don't, I really don't believe that I am Mother Nature." She she says with a little bit more anger in her expression.

"Raina I'm sure in time you will believe-" I began again but was caught off again.

"Well maybe I don't want to believe!" She shouts and then she walks off.

**Raina's Point of View**

I walked off even though I didn't know which way I was going, but I didn't care. At first I wanted to know who I was, but being around Pitch and seeing him as the person who always appeared in my nightmare's, I really felt fear. I was tired of all this, the confusion, the fear, & I wanted to just get away from all of it, all of them, but being around Jack has made me realize how persistent he is.

"Raina where are you going?" Jack asks.

"Away far away." I reply and he flies in front of me and stands, blocking me from my path.

"Jack get out of my way." I say.

"No not until you stop running away." He replies still not moving.

"Ugh why can't you just leave me alone?" I ask.

"Because I'm one of those people who doesn't want you to be alone." He shouts in aggravation and I was really taken aback.

I've only known him for a few days and I never expected to hear him say something like that.

"You've been alone for a long time, & being alone has made you believe that you can't trust anybody and that you must live your life in fear, believe me I know what that's like." He says with sad eyes.

"I guess that being alone for a long time, I've come to the thinking that I felt that I wasn't-" I began to say but Jack cut me off.

"Wanted." He finishes the sentence.

"Yeah, I guess we really do have a lot in common." I reply.

"Yeah, I guess we do." He agrees.

"You know, you have to be the first person who cares that I existed." I say.

"I'm sure the children cares about you." He replies.

"Yeah but still, I'm sure if I left, they will soon forget about me." I reply glumly.

"Take my hand, there is someone I would like you to meet." Jack says holding out his hand.

"Who?" I ask.

"If you take my hand, you'll find out." Jack replies with a smirk.

I take his hand and then we were up in the air, flying far away from the forrest.

**Author's Note: Ok sorry if this was a little depressing, but hey we had to see how Raina was affected to Pitch. Now as the mysterious someone, I would like to see who you think it is. Anyways thanks for your reviews and I'll be back at this soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Jamie

**Raina's Point of View**

We flew far from the forrest and I was really curious of where Jack was taking me, more importantly who he wanted me to meet. I also thought of the others, wondering if they were all right, but I guess we would have to wait and see. Once I stopped seeing trees, meadows, lakes, etc., we came to a small town that looked similar to the town I know, it's always weird when I come to a town that reminds me of the town that I spend so much time in. Once we landed, I realized that we landed in a park, and yes there were plenty of kids.

"Wait here." Jack says.

"Like I have anywhere else to go." I joke and he was off.

I looked around and saw a little girl running up to a woman, that I assumed was her mother, giving her a flower. Just watching them made me have some images in my mind, of a young girl giving a old woman a flower and a little boy running in the room and nocking into her and the little girl drops the flower as the little boy came to a halt. The little girl held the flower up to show her mother that it was ruined.

"_It's all right my little one theres no need to cry, with just a little care and love the flower can be healed." The woman said holding the flower and the flower went back to the way it was._

"_Thank you mommy." The little girl said._

"_Your welcome my darling, one day if you have courage, are kind, and believe in yourself, you will do great things." The girls mother said and the little girl smiled and hugged her mother._

What is with these images popping in my head that I have no recollection of where they came from.

"Raina." A voice said behind me.

"Gah! Jack when will you stop doing that?" I yell and ask the teen winter spirit, well maybe not so much a teen, but never mind.

"Haha, calm down Raina, now see that boy over there?" Jack asks pointing toward a brunette boy.

"Yeah, who's that?" I ask, but it seemed that I will find out soon.

"Jack!" I heard the brunette boy say and then he ran toward us and hugged Jack.

"Jamie, how you been?" Jack asks.

"I've been good, where have you been?" Jamie asks.

"Uh, I've been busy, ugh Jamie this is Raina." Jack answers.

"Hi nice to meet you." I say waving awkwardly at Jamie.

"So your Mother Nature." Jamie says and I was taken completely off guard.

"Uh excuse me?" I ask.

"That staff, I've seen drawings of it as Mother Nature's staff, but what happened to the snowflake that goes on top?" Jamie asks and again I was taken off guard, I look at Jack who was just as shocked as I was.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, you see Raina doesn't remember who she was and I thought since you believe in all magical creatures, you might have an idea on how we should start." Jack answers.

"Jack I'm human, how am I suppose to know, but I do have an idea." Jamie replies.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

Ok I may be crazy for thinking that Jamie might know what happened to Raina, but I didn't know what else to do. Plus Jamie is the only child I know who still believed in us Guardians when nobody else did, plus he was the first human to be able to see me. Jamie asked Raina some questions and when he got to the question that if she believed that she was Mother Nature, I could feel the disappointment he would face.

"No, I know I have powers, but that doesn't mean I'm Mother Nature." Raina said.

"Why don't you believe?" Jamie asked and I was curious to understand how could she not believe in who she might be.

"I guess it's because I'm afraid to believe, I also know that if I am Mother Nature, I would be to busy with my duty that I won't have time to do the things I love." Raina answered and I couldn't help thinking that is what I thought when Santa wanted me to be a Guardian.

While Jamie continued to ask Raina questions, I glanced ahead of us and was immediately filled with relief. Santa landed his sleigh with everyone on it.

"Santa!" Jamie cried and ran over to the sleigh.

"Oh thank goodness." Raina said and too ran toward the sleigh and I flew towards them.

"Jack, Raina, your alright!" Santa said with relief.

"I was just going to say the same thing about you guys." I reply.

"How did you guys escape?" Raina asked.

"It was strange really, as soon as you left, Pitch's shadow minions disappeared and then he too vanished." Bunny answered.

"Well at least you guys are alright." Raina said.

"Oh Jamie, you've grown, have you been brushing your teeth?" Tooth asked the young boy and getting in his face to look at his teeth.

"Yep, I've been brushing twice a day, and also floss once a night." Jamie answered feeling proud of himself.

We continued to talk about what happened, except for the part about me and Raina in the woods, and we were all confused on when or where Pitch was going to strike next. The conversation didn't end until Raina shrieked with pain.

"Raina what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I feel as if I'm on fire." Raina responds in agony.

"Santa what's wrong with her?" I ask hoping he would know the answer.

"I don't know, I've never seen this before." Santa answers just as worried as I was.

I glance down at Raina, who had her eyes closed, and after a few seconds, her eyes snapped open and she jumped up.

"My tree, It's on fire!" Raina cries and runs off in a direction that I could only assume was the direction to her hideaway.

"Raina what's going on?" I ask flying up next to her.

"I don't know, I just started feeling like I was on fire, and as soon as I closed my eyes, I could see my tree in flames!" Raina explained and continue to run in the same direction.

"Raina, wait we'll fly there, it'll be much more quicker." Santa says flying the sleigh next to us.

"Jamie you stay here, we'll come back later!" I say to the boy and fly off.

We flew off to the direction to Raina's hideaway, nervous on what we will find.

**Author's Note: Ok Chapter 12, I'm really happy on how this is coming along. I hope you guys like this chapter and how I added Jamie in the story. Now what could be happening next and how does Raina know that her tree is on fire? There's only one way to find out and that is if you continue to read, favorite, and review. Thanks guys for reading this and I'll start on the next chapter soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Burning Tree

**Raina's Point of View**

Something happened to me that I couldn't explain. One minute I felt relief then the next I felt as if I was burning inside. I didn't know how I knew it was my tree, but once I saw it when I closed my eyes, I knew that something was wrong. We flew to my hideout and once there, everything was in flames.

"No!" I screamed and ran towards the pond that surrounded the tree and started trying to dose the fire, but everything I tried didn't work.

Then the tree started to crumble and it almost landed on top of me, but someone pushed me out of the way, it was Jack. I scramble out of his grip and stood up, but then slowly kneeled to the ground. My home, the only home that I had ever known was destroyed and there was only one person I knew who could have done this, Pitch. Anger took over me and I got up on my feet and walked over to my staff where I dropped it when I was dosing the fire, picked it up and started walking toward the exit. Then I felt someone grip my shoulders, but I shook them off and continued forward.

"Raina!" Someone shout behind me, I think it was either Santa or Jack, but I didn't care.

"Raina, stop!" Jack says standing in front of me.

"Why?" I asked with anger in my tone.

"This isn't the way." Jack says and that was it, I lost it, I started to cry and I knew that he was right.

Jack pulled me into a cold, but comforting embrace. Then he led me to the sleigh and we all got on board. I didn't say a word, I did look back and wondered if I would ever find a home again.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

After we flew away from Raina's hideout, we flew to the North Pole and once we got there, we didn't say a word. We all knew who destroyed Raina's home and seeing how she reacted we decided to not say anything about it the rest of the day. After knowing Raina for what was only a few days, or was it a week?, I had never seen her face filled with hate and I knew that she was planning to destroy Pitch, but the way she wanted to wasn't the way to go. Every time something bad happens it seems to hurt Raina more. I never knew that finding her and wanting to help her, could lead to her feeling hurt and heartache. Though whether she wants to believe it or not, I really do believe that she is Mother Nature and that I'm going to do whatever I can to protect her.

"Thank you." A voice says and I turn around to find that it was Raina.

"For what?" I ask.

"For stopping me, if you hadn't I'm sure that I would have gotten myself killed, looks like I'm really homeless now." She replies sadly.

"Well Raina you could always stay here." Santa joins the conversation.

"Oh no Santa no that's not necessary." Raina protests, but Santa raises his hand to silence her.

"No I insist, you don't have a home and I know that this is something your not used to, but you are always welcome here." Santa says and Raina starts crying again.

"What's wrong mate?" Bunny asks.

"I just never had anyone who cared about me before." She answers.

"Well of course we care about you, we're your friends after all, although you should remember to brush and floss while your here." Tooth exclaims and then we all started laughing at her statement.

"What I'm just doing my job here." Tooth says.

"Don't worry Tooth, I won't forget to brush and floss while I'm here." Raina says in between laughs.

"And while your here maybe you should do some training on your power while helping me get christmas ready." Santa says after he was done laughing.

"Oh that's right, it's December already." I realize.

"Yep which means we only have three weeks and two days to get the presents ready." Santa responds.

"Well I don't know about you, but I feel exhausted." Tooth says and I noticed that everyone else looked tired as well.

"Yes I think a good nights sleep is in order." Bunny says yawning and I look at Raina and noticed that she frowned at hearing this.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Oh, I'm just afraid that I will have another nightmare that's all." Raina answers glumly.

"Don't worry, if I hear you screaming, I'll wake you up." I reply and she nods at that.

After that, everyone went to go to sleep, but not me. I never get tired, so I decided to walk around and keep my ear open for Raina.

**Author's Note: Ok I'm back, I've been busy with getting ready for finals and plus Fanfiction wouldn't let me log into my account by using my facebook account, so I had to change my password and all of that. I hope that you like this chapter and if you have any questions just ask or if you have any ideas, plz tell me and I'll take them in for consideration. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll continue soon**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Days at the North Pole

**Raina's Point of View**

Once I fell asleep, I didn't have the same nightmare that I had for a long time. I dreamed of my hidden world burning to ashes and then I caught on fire and started to burn. Then I started having good dreams although I couldn't remember what and when I woke up, there was sand on the floor, that was definitely Sandman. It continued for the next three weeks. Just like me having bad and good dreams, I trained and me and the others helped Santa with preparing the presents. Then it was christmas eve morning and just like every morning, I was the first to be up and about.

I walked out of my room and saw that as usual no one was around and so I decided to go into the room where I discovered I had magic. Once I got there, there was still left over seeds and everything else I would need to train. I began practicing growing plants and when I was running out of seeds, I found a different type of seeds that I recognized. I quickly got to work and the plant grew. Then I got the feeling that someone was sneaking up behind me and so I turned around and put my palms up and the plant wrapped around the person and pulled the person up so the person was hanging upside down, who was none other than Jack Frost.

"Hey, tell your green thing to put me down!" Jack shouts.

"Jack these are Jungle vines not green things, and why should I let you down since you were going to scare me, plus this is payback from last time." I say grinning at Jack discomfort.

"Raina put me down this is not funny." Jack shout again, ignoring my statement.

"Actually keep him there, I think green suits him." Says Bunny coming in and received glares from Jack.

"Oh you guys I think that he has been up there long enough." Tooth says too coming in the room.

"Oh alright, I suppose he has been up there long enough." I say and I lowered my hands and the vines began to lower Jack and unwrap him from his tangled mess.

"Thank goodness, I thought that my head was going to explode." Jack says feeling relieved.

"You know, you should make this a routine so that way when you get better at using your magic, you could use it on Pitch." Bunny says and me and Tooth agreed, except for Jack who looked uncomfortable with this.

"_May Raina and my fellow Guardians please see meet me at the globe and Raina will you please shrink your vines so we have more room to walk in the training room." _Santa's Russian accent boomed through a mic.

"Well we better go see what Santa wants." Bunny says and after I cleaned up my mess, we all went to meet Santa.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I am not going to discuss my embarrassing moment and so I'm going to talk about what it was Santa wanted. Once we got to the globe, Santa was discussing something to one of his yetis.

"What is it Santa?" Tooth asked.

"We have a big problem." Santa answers.

"What sort of problem?" Bunny asks.

"A big problem, it seems that Pitch is spreading fear amongst the children by using nature." Santa answers.

"But Pitch doesn't have that sort of power." Bunny replies.

"Yes he does." Raina says and we all turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Santa asks.

"He's getting the power through me, by using my fear and using it to bring fear to the children." Raina answers.

"How do you know this?" I ask and then she holds out her hand and I got a glimpse of her inner power.

"Don't you see, when we last saw him, I could feel my energy weaken and now I realize that he's been absorbing my fear and some of my magic so he can bring fear to the children and turn them against Mother Nature." Raina answers and I could see that she was right, her powers were slowly weakening.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I ask.

"I didn't officially know what was happening until yesterday after we came back." Raina says sadly and I could tell she was thinking of her secret home that we couldn't save.

"Then we need to figure out where he will strike next." Bunny says.

"Actually I've been picking up strong dark magical activity in Burgess." Santa says.

"Burgess? Oh no Jamie and the other kids, they're in danger." I say in a worried or how Raina would say, freaked out manner.

"I know Jack which is why me, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy are going there." Santa says.

"But what about me?" I asked.

"We need you to stay here and protect Raina, if we were to all go, who knows what could happen to her." Santa answers putting a hand on my shoulder and then they all left, leaving me and Raina.

I kick a wall out of frustration and didn't realize that Raina wasn't in the room.

"Raina?" I look around and found her back in the training room, her hands were on the table and she was looking at what I thought was her reflection in a bowl of water.

"Raina? Raina what's wrong?" I ask placing a hand on her shoulder and when I did that, she turned around and I saw the fear in her eyes.

"He's not in Burgess." She said.

"What?" I ask confused on what she was talking about.

"He means to separate us, he is using his minions to fight the others in Burgess while he is sitting by watching them get destroyed." She answers.

"How do you know this?" I ask still confused.

"I don't know, I can see him in my head." She answers.

"Raina where is he?" I ask anxious to know where our enemy is.

"He is, oh no, he is at the place where I dreamed of him pushing me into the chasm where I remember I first woke up." She responds.

"Raina where is the chasm?" I ask.

"Antarctica, the chasm is in Antarctica." She responds and then a silent understanding passed between us, we had to fight Pitch to be able to stop him from using Raina's magic.

We grabbed our staffs and then flew off to Antarctica. However, I wasn't prepared to watch what will happen.

**Author's Note: Ah yes they are going to fight Pitch, finally. However I'm sad to say that there will only be a few more chapters until the book is finished, but I am thinking of writing a sequel to this book which will have a lot more battles, tears, laughs, and yes romance. So I want to thank you all for reading & reviewing. I hope that you are excited for the sequel, bc I sure am. Anyways enjoy Chapter 14.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Beginning of a Fight

**Jaimie's Point of View**

I woke up to the sound of screeching and when I looked out my window, I could see them. The dark figures that I saw a year ago and I knew that I wasn't afraid, but I was confused as to why I could see them. They took many shapes, shapes of man eating plants, wild animals, and they were everywhere. I ran outside and saw them, the Guardians. Santa, Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman all fought these creatures made by Pitch Black. When they cleared out some of them, Santa and the others came rushing towards me.

"Santa whats going on?" I asked.

"Pitch is using Raina's fear to create an army." Santa answered.

"How, I thought that Mother Nature wasn't afraid of anything." I say.

"You believe that she is Mother Nature?" Bunny asks.

"Of course, don't you?" I reply.

"Of course we do, but the thing is she doesn't and the other kids are losing faith in her, because Pitch is turning their dreams into nightmare's about nature destroying everything." Tooth says.

"Then we have to help the others believe in her." I say and they all nod in agreement.

"Come on lets go get the others!" Tooth says and we all ran off to wake the other kids in my neighborhood.

**Raina's Point of View**

We flew until we reached the icy planes of Antarctica. Once we landed, memories began to flood my mind.

"Your sure it's here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I think the top of the chasm is just up those hills." I answered and we ran, well I ran while Jack flew, up the hill.

Once we reached the top, I felt as if I was having Deja, and I remembered why. After I woke up, I climbed to the top of the chasm to see where I was. Now, years later, I was looking for something else, no it was someone. The wind began to blow harder and the snow stung my eyes. I looked at Jack, but he wasn't doing this. I could feel a dark power that was causing this blizzard and once I squinted my eyes, I could see him, although he was a shadow, I could still see him. I heard laughter and it sounded as if it was all around us, but I knew who it was coming from.

"Welcome Raina, I was wondering when you would figure where I was and to think at the place where we last fought." Pitch said once he came into view.

"How do you know so much about me?" I ask.

"Oh my dear Raina, I forgot that you don't remember anything about your past, would you like me to help you remember?" Pitch taunted and with the evil grin he had on his face, I knew he did remember that I lost my memory.

"Raina don't listen to him." Jack told me.

"Yes she could not listen, but she won't after all she is just as curious about herself as you are Jack." Pitch said and I knew that he was right.

"Then what are you waiting for, tell me." I say anxious to know who I was before.

"Lets see where to start?" Pitch thought, it seemed he knew a lot about me.

"How about start when I lost my memories since you know so much about me." I said, but once I said that it got colder.

It grew darker and ice began to coil around my feet I looked at Jack, but he was on the ground unconscious.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to finish what I started." Pitch said.

"What are you doing to me?" I ask starting to feel the numbness in my feet.

"Oh this is a power that I saved to use on you, and it's all thanks to you." Pitch replies with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about?" I shout at him.

"What I'm talking about, what I'm talking about, I'm talking about that day when I sent you tumbling down that very chasm right there." Pitch answers pointing at the chasm next to us.

I began to see the past more clearly.

"_Going somewhere?" The Pitch asked._

"_Stay back!" I shout pointing my staff up at him, although the staff had a snowflake at the top._

"_Oh dear me look who's trying to be brave." The Pitch taunted._

"_You won't win!" I say back._

"_Oh that's where your wrong, I will win and I will get rid of these new so called heroes, but first, I will get rid of you." The Pitch said before picking me up by the throat and then I began to feel weaker._

"_You have know idea how long I have waited for this, ever since the man on the moon chose you to be the guardian when it should have been me, he made you more powerful, but it seems he didn't make you braver." Pitch said said as my feet were dangling over the chasm._

"_You don't have the power to destroy me." I say struggling to get out of his grasp._

"_No I don't, but I will someday, and for now why don't I just take some of your power away and maybe your memories as well." Pitch replies and then a white orb floated in front of my face and I realized that was my power to control winter and the next thing I know I was falling down the chasm._

_ Pitch kicked my staff down the chasm and just before I closed my eyes, I saw the snowflake disappear from the top of my staff._

"No!" I shout and the ice cracked from beneath my feet and I lunged towards Pitch.

I used my magic against him, but he just kept on disappearing and reappearing somewhere else.

"You took my memories all for a position that could never be yours." I shouted angrily and the next thing I knew, I was falling on my back in the snow.

"You have no idea the pain you caused me, but it does give me pleasure to see you fade away like this, your fear and disbelief will always be your downfall." Pitch said as I was losing consciousness the last thing I remembered was someone calling my name.

**Author's Note: Ok I know I know, we get to see what happened in Jamie's point of view. I also wrote more of that memory she had so that explains things, as to how Pitch has that ability, well I might write about that in the sequel. And how Jack got unconscious so easily well that will be explained in the next chapter. Anyways thanks for the reviews and enjoy chapter 15.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Believe

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

When Pitch had Raina focused on him, he sent a strong blast of power at me that made me temporarily unconscious. When I woke up, I saw Raina trying to take a final blow of power against Pitch, but before she could do that, Pitch used his power to nock her unconscious.

"You have no idea the pain you caused me, but it does give me pleasure to see you fade away like this, your fear and disbelief will always be your downfall." Pitch said as Raina went unconscious.

"Raina!" I shout as I flew towards her.

"There's nothing you can do Jack, once I have absorbed her power, she will die, so much for the great Mother Nature." Pitch said with his evil grin.

**Jamie's Point of View**

Once me and the Guardians gathered all my friends, it became darker.

"What's going on?" Pippa asked.

"Yeah why are we having nightmare's again?" Caleb asked.

"Children Pitch has escaped his prison and is using nature to make you afraid and not believe that Mother Nature is good." Santa says and my friends began to murmur in hushed tones.

"Isn't Mother Nature a myth?" Monty asks.

"No she isn't, I've seen her, she is real and we need to help her." I answer.

"Help her, how?" Pippa asks crossing her arms.

"By believing in her, she doesn't believe in herself, but maybe if we believe in her, she will begin to believe in herself and become strong enough to stop Pitch." I answer.

"I believe." Someone says behind and I turn around to find my little sister Sophie.

"I believe." Cupcake echoes.

"We believe." My friends and I echo hoping that Mother Nature will hear us.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I held Raina in my arms hoping that she would wake up and that's when I heard it. An echo of children saying they believe and that's when I heard Jamie's voice saying he believes. I realized who they were saying they believed in, Raina. Looking down at her, I knew what I had to do, tell her how much I believe in her.

"Raina, if you can hear me, please listen on what I have to say, when I first saw you, I knew that you were different than any other teenager, you were just like how I was, lost, alone, afraid, but you cared for the children and life. Raina you may doubt yourself, but I believe that you are Mother Nature, there is so many signs that indicate that you are her, even if you cannot see it. Raina, I believe in you." As I said this, Raina began to glow and the snow seemed to surround her until she was lifted from my arms.

**Raina's Point of View**

I don't know what happened after I became unconscious, but what I do know, was that I heard everything Jack said. I hadn't realized how much he believed in me and as he was talking, I began to believe in myself and remember. I remembered everything about my past, the joys, the heartaches and I began to feel my strength and powers return. I knew what was happening, I was going to change into my winter form. The snow circled around me and began to stick on my entire body. A long white dress flowed down to my feet, along with a cape. A tiara formed on my head and a snowflake pendant was placed around my neck. I held my staff and when I looked at it, the snowflake was back on it's place. My hair turned ice white and my eyes changed to a startling sapphire blue, you could say that I was like Jack twin sister, thank goodness I wasn't.

"No that's not possible." Pitch said with fear in his tone.

"And to think that you would know by now that anything is possible when hope and faith is around." I say twirling my staff.

"You can't destroy me, you don't have the heart to do it." Pitch replied.

"Your right about that, but I can & will defeat you today where I should have done all those years ago." I say and began to charge at Pitch.

Pitch began to create a bow out of his magic and before he could do so, reindeers charged in front of him as they pulled a sleigh, my fellow guardians have arrived.

"May we join the party?" Bunny asks as he hops off the sleigh and holds his boomerang, prepared to throw.

"Looks like it's another time in prison for you Pitch." Tooth says and Sandy did his best evil grin, which didn't work for him at all.

Pitch began to run away and Jack flew after him.

"Jack stop, he isn't worth it." I say, I had my reasons that I cannot discuss yet.

"But what if he-" Jack begins but I cut him off.

"Pitch is up to something bigger than this, but it will take time for him to even begin, right now we got something bigger to do." I say and the others remembered what day it was.

"Thank goodness I brought these with me." Santa says looking at the big bag of presents on his sleigh.

"You better hurry it's almost midnight." Tooth says and Sandy makes a clock above his head indicating what time it was.

"While your doing your job, I've got my job that I need to do, hey Jack do you wanna help?" I ask and Jack grins.

"It will be my pleasure my lady." Jack says bowing.

"Jack, I'm still me, there's no need to be all formal, besides after the end of this week, you'll be seeing me in nothing but a blue hoodie, jeans and boots." I reply rolling my eyes.

"But I thought that once you got all your powers you would be like this." Jack says.

"She's Mother Nature Jack, she doesn't stay the same way all the time, now lets get to work." Santa says as he, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny climb on the sleigh.

After that we left Antarctica to do our jobs, Santa bringing toys to the children, and me and Jack bringing snow to the world.

**Author's Note: Ok Raina is Mother Nature, How did you guys enjoy seeing that happen? As for the whole letting Pitch go thing, well I have my reasons & so does Raina, but you won't see why until the second book I will write. I hope that what Jack said about Raina didn't sound cheesy, I kinda couldn't think of a really good way to have him say it. Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy chapter 16.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 It's Only the Beginning

**Raina's Point of View**

A week passed after I became Mother Nature again and us stopping Pitch. There has been no word or sign of him, I wouldn't be surprised. After Christmas, things were different, well mostly I was. After the end of last week, I was able to change into my usual attire when going to see the children, a blue hoodie and jeans, and I kept my ice white hair up in a pony tail. I once believed that my duties would keep me from doing other things I loved, like telling stories to children, but I found that I could always make time for that.

"And that is how Jack Frost became a Guardian." I finish telling the children the story about Jack.

"Wow." A little blonde girl says.

"Do you know Jack Frost?" A brunette boy asks.

"Yes I do." I answer.

"Still telling stories about me I see." Jack says as he lands next to me.

"Wow he is real." A red head girl said.

"Can you make it snow?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"I don't see why not." Jack answered and then snowflakes fell on the children.

Jack looked at me with an expression saying "Do you want to show them you can create snow?" and I just shook my and gave him an expression saying "Not yet" and he just shrugged and grinned at the laughing children playing around in the snow.

"Alright everybody, it's time for you to go home." I say and the children complained, but once they got a stern look from me, they started to walk away.

"You sure know how to kill the fun." Jack says with a wink.

"Haha very funny." I say standing up.

"You know I'm surprised the children didn't take you for as my twin sister." Jack replies.

"Thank goodness I'm not." I say and I saw Jack grinning at that.

"So hows life as Mother Nature?" He asked.

"Oh the usual, bring snow to the world, bring joy to the children, etcetera etcetera." I answer.

We walked down to the end of the park when I remembered something.

"Hey I have something to show you." I say.

"Well then show me." Jack answered and I ran, while he flew, to the place I wanted to show him.

We raced each until we came to a familiar fence. Once inside, I couldn't help but laugh at Jack's expression.

"May I present the new hidden world of Mother Nature." I say looking at my hidden world.

"Raina it's amazing." Jack says after coming out of his shock.

I laughed and looked at the area. During my free time I recreated my hidden world, but made some slight changes. The spring, summer and fall areas stayed the same, while there was a spot for winter next to the pond. The oak tree at the center of the pond was bigger than the last one and like the old one, there was a tire swing hanging from a branch. What can I say, I just can't let go of something that is important to me.

"There's more." I say and began leading Jack to the oak tree.

We walked through the door in the oak tree and came into another familiar place. We walked into the hallway of my home where we came looking for more information about me. I also took time to rebuild it after Pitch destroyed it years ago. The pillars were back in their places, books were mended and placed back in the library, the dust and smoke was gone, and plants of all kinds were everywhere.

"Raina, you never cease to amaze me." Jack said and I laughed at that.

"I'm glad that I can still surprise you Jack." I say as we walked into the library.

My staff was placed into the little whole on the floor and the globe was floating above the staff.

"Just a few months until spring and then I'll change again, but at least my personality will stay the same." I say.

"Darn I was hoping you would be a little nicer during spring." Jack teased and I punched him.

I look at the globe as if I was searching for something, or someone. Jack saw that and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll catch him." Jack says to reassure me.

"It's not that, I was just thinking of what he is planning to do next." I reply.

"You really think he is planning something worse than before?" Jack asks.

"Jack what he did to me, it wasn't all he planned to do, he is planning to do something much more dangerous than before, trust me when I say that it's not over, it's only the beginning." I answer.

"Then we'll be ready for him, besides we're stronger, your stronger, and I'm sure that whatever happens in the end, Pitch will be stopped." he replies with confidence.

"Yeah, but in the meantime, we get some free time, so what should we do?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"Maybe some ice skating to pass the time." he replies with a smirk.

"I like the way you think." I reply and we ran outside and we started ice skating.

It was a lot more fun than the last time and I got to scare Jack for payback from the last time. So that's my story, well maybe not all of it. This was just about me remembering who I am and finding the friends I've always wanted, but the story continues. This story is not over, it's just the beginning.

**Author's Note: Well that's it, the last chapter of Mother Nature. Thanks for reading my story and thanks for all the reviews. I enjoyed writing my first fanfiction, but this is only the beginning. I will be writing the sequel soon, so keep an eye out. Again thanks and farewell until the story continues. **


End file.
